


vir a minha casa

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>=來我家吧 ：）</p>
            </blockquote>





	vir a minha casa

這天是個特別的夜晚，這是Gareth這個賽季第一次上場、第一場熱身賽，也是第60屆的伯納烏杯，如果沒有意外，他們能夠再次捧杯，所以為了慶祝（其實這只是個藉口），Cris邀請Gareth隔天到家裡來吃飯，與他和Jr.

 

賽前有個慶祝贏得Super Cup及Champion League的簡短儀式，在出場前兩人對話著。

 

「我該準備什麼？」

「人來就好了」

「Jr沒有特別喜歡吃的東西？」

「他喜歡義大利麵...你怎麼不問我喜歡吃什麼」

「那你喜歡吃什麼？」

「你」

 

果不其然，看著威爾士人瞬間臉紅。Cris滿意地微笑，然後裝作什麼事都沒有走上伯納烏的草皮，這導致Gareth整個無法直視Cris，既尷尬又害羞。

 

 

翌日晚餐時間，Gareth準時到Cris門口報到。

 

「嗨」

「嗨」

每天都見面的人，但為什麼還是覺得帥？是他的錯覺嗎？總覺得這天晚上Cris特別好看，他真的好適合白襯衫。

「我帶義大利麵來了」

「進來吧」

 

「Jr.過來叫人啊」

「Gareth叔叔」

Jr.有點害羞，但還是努力抬起頭跟Gareth打招呼。

「你好～我帶了你喜歡的義大利麵喔」

Gareth蹲下身平視Jr.

「 嗯」

Jr.點點頭，然後又黏到了Cris腳邊。

「吃飯吧」

 

 

坐到飯桌，Cris幫Jr.張羅著他的餐具、還有餐巾，儼然一副好爸爸的模樣，讓Gareth看的津津有味。

 

「看什麼笑成這樣？」

「真是個好爸爸」

「你對Alba不會這樣嗎？」

「會啊，不過你是Cristiano Ronaldo欸」

「我也是普通人啊」

Cris邊說，邊捲了一小盤義大利麵放到Jr.面前。

「要跟Gareth叔叔說什麼？」

「謝謝」

Jr.害羞但清楚地用英文說了謝謝。

「真乖～你教他英文？」

「簡單的」

「還會些什麼？」

「Jr.你還會什麼英文？」

「My name is Cris…Cristiano Ronaldo Jr…I am 6 years old…nice…nice to meet you」

「Brilliant!」

Gareth笑咧了嘴。

「你以後可以多教他一些」

Cris切了一塊肉放到Gareth盤子裡。

「謝謝」

「要喝什麼嗎」

「不了，謝謝」

 

飯桌上，Gareth儘量用西語交談，但Jr.仍舊很害羞，話並不多。

 

「謝謝你的晚餐，很好吃」

Gareth起身主動收拾著餐具。

「Jr.你還喜歡義大利麵嗎？」

「嗯 Thank you」

Jr.也跳下餐桌，拿著自己的碗盤到廚房的流理臺。

「我幫你放吧」

Gareth接過Jr.的餐盤，省了他一次墊腳尖。

 

Cris站在兩人身後看著這一切，心裡劃過一股暖流，臉上也露出和緩溫柔的微笑。

 

「Jr.你去客廳坐著吧，可以看15分鐘的電視。」

「耶！」

小孩就是小孩，馬上飛也似地衝去客廳。

「15分鐘？你也太小氣了」

「我不喜歡孩子看太多電視」

Cris走過來流理台，摟住了Gareth。

「你這樣我怎麼洗碗？」

「嗯？」

Cris充耳不聞，只是貼著Gareth的後頸，蹭著他的髮髻。

「Cris…別鬧」

酥麻感傳上腦門，而Cristiano的手還在他的腰際亂來。

「拿好～我的盤子很貴的」

邊說、邊毫不客氣的含住了Gareth的耳珠。

 

 

好不容易持續15分鐘的洗碗折磨終於結束，Cristiano準時的到客廳去把Jr.的電視關掉。

 

「Daddy…」

Jr.有點小小的不滿，他在看喜歡的卡通，如果能再看10分鐘就好了。

「來，告訴我你今天在學校學了什麼？」

「喔」

 

Gareth看著沙發上的一大一小，有種奇妙的感覺，這樣的Cristiano真的很特別，他沒怎麼看過如此充滿父愛光輝的他。所以Jr.的存在真是上天賜與的禮物，好像Alba和Nava，她們就像一對天使。

 

「Cris…那我要回去了」

「等等，給我半小時」

「…好吧」

Gareth只能在Cris的豪宅閒晃，然後找個地方坐下滑手機，這是屬於Cris跟Jr.的時光，他也不願打擾。

 

「來～我幫你洗澡」

「Daddy今天不跟我一起洗嗎？」

「今天Daddy要晚點才洗」

「喔，那我可以自己洗！」

「真的嗎？」

「嗯！」

Jr.用力的點點頭。

「那我幫你放好水，然後待會來檢查你泡泡有沒有沖乾淨」

「嗯～」

 

 

過了一會兒，Cris留下Jr.自己在浴室，而走出來客廳。

「他今天特別想表現」

「是嗎？」

「平常會黏著我要一起洗澡」

「習慣了吧」

「你也陪女兒洗澡的嗎？」

「是啊，可惜女兒長大就會討厭跟爸爸一起洗澡了」

「兒子還能一起去洗ＳＰＡ呢，怎麼樣？要再生一個兒子嗎？」

Cris坐到Gareth身旁摟著他，親暱地蹭著他的臉頰。

「嗯，我跟Emma暫時覺得兩個就夠了。」

「要跟我做點會生孩子的事嗎？」

「嗯？」

 

葡萄牙人迫不及待的將威爾士人壓倒在沙發，啃咬著覬覦已久的脖子。

 

「Cris～你得去看Jr.洗澡～」

Gareth整個晚上都在面對Cristiano時不時的性騷擾。

「再5分鐘」

「你不能...啊！」

Gareth驚叫，因為Cris磨蹭著他的下體。

「唔嗯～不要這樣...」

Cristiano吻住了Gareth的唇，兩人的呼吸紊亂又急促。

 

糾纏了五分鐘，Cris終於起身。

「我去看看Jr.順便哄他上床睡覺」

 

Gareth衣衫不整，腦袋渾沌的躺在沙發上。

「你別動，等我回來」

 

什麼？

 

過了幾秒，Gareth的腦袋才開始運行...這是叫他等著被吃的意思？這可不行！Jr.在家裡欸！但是如果他就這樣回去...

糾結了半天，Gareth只是把自己的衣服整理好，然後乖乖坐正在沙發上。

 

十分鐘之後，Cristiano從房間裡走出來，皺了皺眉頭。

 

「你怎麼把衣服穿好了，這樣我還要再脫一次」

「Cris我得回去了」

「不行」

「拜託～Jr.在...我不能...」

「陪我」

Cristiano像聽不懂英文一樣，硬是拉著Gareth一起向下沈淪。

「你不知道我有多想要你」

「別說了」

「我多嫉妒那些昨天跟你一起踢球的人，我多希望你的球只能傳給我」

「你知道你對我很重要，在場上也是，你是我的第一優先啊～我一定會把球先傳給你的」

「那還不夠」

「嗯？」

「站在我身邊，與我並駕齊驅，直到我們都從伯納烏退休」

「…我答應你」

這是一個有難度的誓言，但是Gareth並沒有猶豫太久，這是他來到皇家馬德里的目的——跟最好的球員一起踢球。而他知道自己有這個能耐跟野心，他不會讓Cristiano失望。

「我相信你～」

一個甜蜜的微笑伴隨著甜蜜的深吻。

 

熱情一發不可收拾，Gareth不知道在如此深情地被要求之後，自己還能拒絕什麼...他只是扯著Cris的襯衫，試圖不讓自己滅頂在狂喜中。

 

下身衣物被解放，葡萄牙人技巧性地挑逗著威爾士人，帶給他感官上的刺激跟歡愉。

 

「Cris…嗚...我要射了...」

「射吧」

像咒語，瞬間Gareth就釋放在Cris的手中。

「舔一舔」

Cristiano將沾滿腥羶液體的手靠近Gareth的嘴邊。威爾士人像被催眠一般，煽情地舔著Cristiano的手指，仔細地...一根一根。

「真乖」

Cristiano最喜歡Gareth的一點就是，雖然在情事上並不主動，但總能在下指令後完美的執行，是絕對的好學生，讓他愛不釋手。

 

「Daddy？」

Jr.的聲音從關暗的餐廳處傳來，離客廳約莫10公尺的距離。

「怎麼了？」

Cristiano並沒有改變抱著Gareth的姿勢，而他懷裡的Gareth則是明顯緊繃。

「我睡不著」

「…你乖～先去躺著，Daddy很快去陪你」

「嗯～Gareth叔叔晚安」

「咳...Jr.晚安」

 

「小傢伙在家裡習慣我陪著一起睡覺」

「你去陪他吧，我也要回去了」

「…失望了？」

「才沒有！」

「週末再補回來～」

「我們得開始禁慾了」

「球季要開始了」

「嗯」

「你會跟我一起拿到更多冠軍吧」

「嗯！」

 

Gareth去浴室整理了一下之後，就跟Cristiano道別，不能避免的，在門口又被狂熱的深吻了一遍才放他離開。

 

迅速地洗了一下澡，Cristiano上床去抱著他的兒子。

「Daddy…」

「嗯？」

「你喜歡Gareth叔叔嗎？」

「喜歡。那你呢？你喜歡嗎？」

「Daddy喜歡我也喜歡」

Jr.將他的頭埋進Cristiano的懷中。

「以後讓Gareth叔叔常常來家裡吃飯好嗎？」

「他會變成另一個Daddy嗎？」

「什麼？」

Cristiano有些訝異地看著他兒子的小腦袋。

「奶奶說的，說每個人都有不同的家庭，有的會有一個爸爸、有的是一個媽媽，有的是一個爸爸和一個媽媽，有的是兩個爸爸還有的是兩個媽媽。」

「哈哈～你奶奶跟你說這些啊～等你大一點再說吧」

「嗯～Daddy晚安，我愛你」

「晚安，我也愛你」

 

Cristiano親吻了兒子，闔上雙眼，腦海裡浮現了Gareth的笑臉。

完

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter有個窟請走->http://crisgaz-hongdou.lofter.com


End file.
